They Said What?
by suzie2b
Summary: A sequel to "A War Correspondent"


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Author's note: Thank you, tullyfan, for yet another idea. Since I don't usually write Captain Dietrich stories I admit this one wasn't easy, but it was kinda fun.**

 **They Said What?**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **Captain Dietrich was working in his office early one afternoon when an aide knocked and walked in to tell him that the base's commanding officer wanted to see him immediately.**

 **Dietrich sighed, actually grateful for the distraction from the paperwork he'd been doing. Paperwork was a necessity, but that didn't mean he had to enjoy doing it. He nodded as he stood up, told the aide to file the finished reports that were in his "out" box, and left the office.**

 **A minute later, Captain Dietrich knocked on Colonel Martin's office door. When the colonel called for him to enter, he opened the door and went in. "You wish to see me, sir?"**

 **Colonel Martin smiled. "Yes, captain. Please come in and close the door."**

 **After Dietrich closed the door and walked toward the desk, he noticed a movie projector set up on the desk with a screen at the other side of the room. "What can I do for you, Colonel Martin?"**

" **Have a seat." The captain sat in the offered chair and the colonel said, "I have been watching a very interesting film, captain. It is what the Allies call a 'newsreel'. Have you heard of this?"**

 **Dietrich nodded. "Yes, sir, I have. It is one way the Allies spread their propaganda to bolster spirits at home."**

 **Martin gave a nod. "Very good. Have you ever watched one?"**

 **Dietrich was beginning to wonder where this was going. "Yes, sir."**

" **I have received a resent newsreel that has been released in both American and British theaters. In it your name is mentioned."**

 **The captain was surprised. "My name?"**

 **Colonel Martin smiled again. "Yes, would you care to see it?"**

" **Yes, colonel, I would be very interested to see it."**

 **##################**

 **Colonel Martin and Captain Dietrich sat silently as the film played. Dietrich was at first amused when he discovered it contained interviews with the four members of the Rat Patrol. Then he actually took special interest as Troy and Moffitt sat side-by-side talking about themselves and the two privates that served under their command.**

 **Dietrich listened to their explanation of their failed recon mission and how they found the Arab women and children the SS intended to kill for Hitler. He had heard something about that SS mission, but didn't know the details. Dietrich was dismayed, but not surprised that the Führer would order the deaths of those women and children.**

 **The captain found himself concerned as he listened to how Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully were injured, and saddened when he heard how a young boy had died.**

 **As Captain Dietrich listened to Hitch's interview, he realized just how much he didn't know about the four man unit. How they each carried good luck charms from home. Their friendship and concern for each other. Dietrich listened to Hitch's recollection of what had happened as they tried to protect the women and children. The young private was quite passionate.**

 **Dietrich was just wondering if Pettigrew would be well enough to make an appearance when Tully's interview started. He was in bed with Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch sitting protectively around him.**

 **The captain smiled at the fact that Tully ran moonshine before joining the army. And he nearly laughed outright when he mentioned his seasickness. When Tully showed the picture of Charley and called her his "good luck charm," Captain Dietrich of course recognized her, but he said nothing to Colonel Martin about that fact. Tully receiving the Silver Star didn't surprise him either. Dietrich secretly felt they all deserved medals.**

 **Then the reporter said, "Would you mind talking to me about your last assignment? The one you're recovering from."**

 **Tully had asked, "What do you want to know?"**

 **The reporter said, "The sergeants and Private Hitchcock have told me what happened. Maybe you could just give me your thoughts."**

 **Captain Dietrich frowned slightly as he took in the look on the private's face. He appeared stricken by what had happened and looked as if he might refuse to talk about it. Sergeant Moffitt quietly told him he didn't have to, but Tully thought it might help if he did.**

 **Dietrich listened to Tully's heartfelt explanation of what he remembered had happened. He found his own heart skip a beat as he thought to himself, "Juman … Pettigrew knew the boy's name and feels guilty for the boy's death." Hitch assured Tully it wasn't his fault and Troy agreed. Dietrich said silently to himself, "They're right."**

 **And then Moffitt finally said, "Children and war are never a good mix. We tend to care a little too much and the Germans not enough."**

 **The captain wondered if that was true at times, but then he heard Hitchcock say, "Except for Captain Dietrich." His eyebrows went up in surprise at the mention of his name. He heard them all laugh and then Troy said, "Yeah, he is a bit different than most of the other Germans out there."**

 **The reporter asked, "Who's Captain Dietrich?"**

 **Troy explained that the captain had been after them for a long time and that he was one of their main targets. Hitch mentioned the wanted posters, and Moffitt said, "The good captain is quite determined to collect the bounty one day."**

 **For the first time since the interview started Captain Dietrich saw Tully smile as he said, "He's had us a few times, but he can't seem to hang onto us too long."**

 **The captain was a bit embarrassed by that fact and was glad the room was dark.**

 **Then Troy said, "Captain Dietrich isn't all bad. He's a good soldier, a good captain, and a fair man … for a German."**

 **And then the stories began.**

 **There was one about saving a little girl that had fallen in a well and the incident with the contaminated plasma. Captain Dietrich was instrumental in saving both the girl and Moffitt, who was very nearly court-martialed for trying to convince both sides the plasma was bad.**

 **Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully laughed as the related a story of how Captain Dietrich and his men reminded them of the Keystone Kops. They had come across the captain and his column after they had set up camp for the night. The privates had spent half that night in the camp without being discovered. Hitch had disabled the 30 caliber guns mounted in the halftracks and Tully had messed with the drivetrains so it was impossible to steer the vehicles in the desired direction. Of course when the Rat Patrol made a morning appearance, Captain Dietrich ordered his men to give chase. The four German halftracks basically ran circles around each other, nearly running into each other, while Dietrich shouted at his men.**

 **Dietrich shook his head as he remembered what had happened. He had always wondered what had happened to his halftracks. He never imagined that Hitchcock and Pettigrew had been able to get into his camp and do the damage they did. The Rat Patrol had been playing with him. Captain Dietrich heard Colonel Martin chuckle softly.**

 **There had been times when the captain had allowed or even helped the Rat Patrol escape from some unethical treatment. The majority of the time they managed to escape without any help though. All it took was an inattentive guard.**

 **But they all agreed that the look of frustration and anger as the Rat Patrol drove off into the desert, sometimes in one of his own vehicles, was always the best. Like the time Dietrich tried to stop them from blowing up a radar station. Moffitt commented with a smile, "The look on his face was precious."**

 **Dietrich thought, "Did he just use the word 'precious' in reference to me?"**

 **There was also the time Dietrich kidnapped Moffitt to trade for vaccines that the SS had confiscated. Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully were still convinced it was the captain who had shot the unhinged SS officer from somewhere out of sight, saving the sergeant as well as a female Red Cross worker.**

 **Dietrich smiled. "And for that they wanted to send me champagne. I should get them my address."**

 **Oh, and the time they stole a German tank and followed Dietrich's scout column straight into his own stronghold to blow it up. The captain made a friend out of that one – a small dog that had followed them after stealing the tank. The look on Dietrich's face as they drove off in the tank was priceless.**

 **Captain Dietrich remembered that incident all too well. He hadn't seen the Rat Patrol at the time, but he had always known it had to be them. No one else would have the nerve to try such thing and get away with it.**

 **Then the newsreel switched, showing the fighting in the desert, and Colonel Martin switch off the projector and went to turn the lights on. As he returned to his chair, he said, "Well, captain, what do you think?"**

 **Dietrich looked at the colonel. "Sir?"**

" **How much of their stories involving you are true?"**

 **The captain sighed. He couldn't lie. "To a degree I suppose all of it. There was a bit of embellishment, but…"**

 **Colonel Martin sat down. "So, you have helped them escape?"**

" **Yes, sir. There have been times when certain actions by our people went directly against the Geneva Conventions. I did what I thought was right."**

 **Martin stared at the captain's unwavering gaze. "How ethical of you. Why is it you've had them in custody, only to have them escape?"**

 **Dietrich shrugged slightly. "Luck on their part … and the stupidity of some guards. Those who survive their run-ins with the Rat Patrol during such escapes are reprimanded and given further training on how to guard prisoners."**

 **Colonel Martin smiled slightly. "I see. Now, the reason I called you here to watch this little film is because Command saw it first and wondered about your loyalty."**

" **Should I be concerned, sir?"**

" **I believe your loyalty is unshaken, captain."**

 **Dietrich gave a nod. "Thank you, colonel."**

 **Martin then asked, "What happened to the dog?"**

 **The captain smiled. "After the destruction of the stronghold, I took him with me to the next base I was assigned to. I chose to leave him in the capable care of the men there when I was again transferred. The last time I saw him he was quite happy and healthy."**

" **Just like your Rat Patrol I suppose. I suggest you keep up with the good job you are doing, captain. I'm sure one day you will get them and be able to hang onto them. I will assure Command that all is well."**

 **Dietrich stood and said, "If we are finished here, sir, I will return to my work."**

 **Colonel Martin handed a folder to the captain and said, "We are finished with this, captain. This is your next assignment. The reports are self-explanatory. You are your men will leave as soon as you are ready tomorrow."**

 **As Captain Dietrich walked back to his office, he looked through the folder for some details. He smiled a little as he found himself wondering if he would run into the Rat Patrol while out there.**


End file.
